Burn Me
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Roxas is tired of always being the one on the bottom...so he decides to use Axel's element against him...in a very...interesting...way...Akuroku. Flame play. Dominating Roxas. M RATED FOR A REASON.


Just a forewarning before you read this...

It's probably like...the only overly inappropriate thing I'll post here. The rating is HERE FOR A REASON, in this one.

* * *

The cuffs jingled against the metal of the headboard as Axel tugged on them to check how secure they were.  
He lay sprawled out on the bed he and Roxas usually shared, completely naked, alone in the room.  
"Roxy?"  
The blonde slunk into the room, clad in nothing but a pair of ohgodwaytootightungh leather pants. He walked slowly, catlike, towards Axel, a smirk on his face.  
Placing a foot on the bed, he leaned his elbow on his leg, staring over at his lover appreciatively. "Hey Aku..." he whispered. "Are you ready?"  
The redhead looked up at him curiously.  
"Ready for what, my Roxykitten?"  
Roxas reached down into one of the pockets, drawing out a small, almost cylindrical object, and flicking it on, the fire from it dancing reflectively in his eyes. He crawled forward onto Axel, trailing a hand up his chest.  
"Are you?"  
"Ye-"  
"No. No, you're not. Because /I/ am in charge tonight, Axel. I get the say in what happens...I can tell you when you're ready..."  
The blonde leaned down slightly, breath fanning across the underside of Axel's jaw.  
"...I can tell you when you need to wait..."  
He flitted his tongue out, brushing lightly against the skin.  
"...and when you're lying there...panting...moaning...gasping out my name..."  
A kiss to the cheek.  
"...begging me to let you release..."  
Lips barely brushing lips.  
"...I can deny you that."  
Axel shivered from the combination of Roxas's words and actions.  
He tilted his face up slightly, pressing his lips firmly to the blonde's, catching him off guard for a moment, giving Axel just enough time to roll his hips up to meet the other's.  
Roxas held back a moan, biting his lip.  
He placed a hand on Axel's chest, curling his fingers down so that the nails bit into the skin.  
"Axel, you're being disobediant. And if you're being disobediant, then I'll have to punish you, and I'm sure you don't want that..." He twirled the lighter in his fingers as he spoke, not directly drawing attention to it, but Axel followed the silver top anyways, knowing what lay under the plastic. "Rox...please..."  
The twirling stopped.  
A click.  
The flame flickered by Roxas's face again and he stuck his tongue out, giving the appearance of licking the fire, keeping his eyes focused on the redhead's the whole time. Axel let out a little whimper, biting his lip to hold himself back from moving his hips. "What's the matter, Axel?"  
The flame died.  
A hand traced across Axel's chest again, not painfully this time.  
"C'mon...tell me..."  
He shook his head, closing his eyes, his face flushed.  
"Well, if you won't say, then I guess I'm done."  
Roxas made as to get off Axel when the redhead moved his knee up rapidly, knocking the blonde forward.  
"Burn me."  
"Hm?"  
"Damn it, Roxas, stop teasing me! BURN. ME. Singe me, roast me, BURN ME! Just do SOMETHING, I can't take it anymore!"  
He chuckled, sitting back in his original place, straddling Axel.  
"Y'mean like..."  
The lighter clicked on again.  
"...this?"  
Axel felt heat radiating over his chest and he glanced down with difficulty, seeing the flame that flickered over his skin. He moaned in appreciation, the warmth from the lighter so intoxicating.  
All of a sudden it vanished and he hurriedly glanced back up at Roxas who held up his pointer finger, signalling for the other to wait. The heat appeared again, higher up on his chest and he looked back down again to see Roxas continually going over the skin in a heart pattern.  
"This will be your heart, Axel...until we all get ours back..."  
The redhead smiled up at his lover, who leaned forward for a second, pressing their lips together again, smiling into it. "Thank you, Roxas...I wish I could get yours back for you..."  
Roxas grinned slightly.  
"Don't be silly, Axel...you have my heart."  
The lighter flicked back on- Axel vaguely wondered when it had gone off- and Roxas began tracing a trail down Axel's chest with the flame, turning the skin pink from the heat, making him shudder.  
The blonde leaned down, lapping softly at the raw skin, the wetness from Roxas's tongue making the pyro groan, biting his lip again.  
Roxas pressed a kiss to the heart shaped burn, before sitting up again.  
He slid over, off the bed, much to Axel's protest, but sent him a look to silence him. Axel watched as the younger nobody rolled the pants off of his legs, on to the floor, eyeing him hungrily all the while. When he was no more clothed than Axel, he climbed back onto him, laying across his chest.  
"Now it's your turn, Axel..." he breathed against the other's lips.  
"...burn me."

* * *

Like I said. Warning for a reason.

Hope you...enjoyed? XD

There is a picture that goes with this one, but I don't have it scanned yet so it might be a while til I put a link to it.


End file.
